Birth of a New Year
by Bfly-san
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the guild is holding a party! Join them as the count down the New Year! What will their New Year Resolutions be? Rated T for language.
1. Preparations

**Bfly here with another story! Never thought I'd write more than one, but here I am! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Did Santa get you everything you wanted? Well, this was supposed to be a short, 1 chapter story but it kinda grew and now it has a life of its own. I have no idea how long it's going to be but I hope to finish it by New Year's Day…we'll see…**

**Ed: Thanks for Proof-reading!**

**Disclaimer: Santa did not give me ownership of Fairy Tail, it still belongs to its rightful owner, Mashima-san.**

**

* * *

**

It was an early wintery morning on December 31, and Mira was frantically getting everything ready for the New Year Celebration. She was in the kitchen with her two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Levy, Droy, Fried and Juvia were helping her in the kitchen as well. Lucy and Jet were manning the bar. Erza had the others help her reorganize the interior. Max had shut down the Fairy Store to join Erza's team. Every New Year's Eve, Fairy Tail would have a huge party, just like their Christmas party. Then after counting down to the new year and everyone had finished welcoming it (which could take a minimum of two hours) everyone would go to the roof and wait for the first sunrise of the year.

"Mira, where do you want the ingredients to go?" said a small voice.

Mira looked down and saw a very recent addition to their guild. The little girl had long, dark blue hair and warm, brown eyes. Wendy had a large flask of milk in her hands. Next to her was a white cat with a red and white dress. Charle was opening the door for them. Behind her was a tall, long haired, pierced man. Gajeel was carrying another flask of milk and four bags of flour. Next to him stood a tall, muscular cat with a scar on his left eye. Lily was also carrying a flask of milk in one hand while balancing eggs in the other.

"Ah, thanks everyone. You can place them here. I'll have Elfman move them."

Right on cue, Elfman came up wearing his brand new apron that he got from his younger sister, Lisanna. The apron was enchanted to change the caption that was written on it, and at the moment it read "Good enough to eat". Gajeel raised a pierced brow questioningly, but kept his mouth shut. Gajeel dropped his load and then took the milk in Wendy's hands and placed that on the countertop as well. Lily also dropped his load and promptly turned back to Charle's size.

"Thanks Gajeel. Umm…Mira, do you need anything else?" questioned the shy girl.

Mira smiled at her, "You can help make the cake dough if you'd like." The little girl smiled widely and nodded. "You can help too if you'd like, Charle."

"Of course, Mira."

"Mira, we'll be headed back out to help Erza finish up," said the now small Lily.

"Ok, if you get bored you can always head back in here!" she said cheerfully. Gajeel only grunted a reply as he and his cat walk out to work for Titania.

Out in the main hall of the guild, Erza was making sure everything was in tip-top condition and that no one was slacking off. Cana, Wakaba, Warren, Nab, Visitar and even Macau's son Romeo were cleaning the guild. Lucky, Macau, Max, Natsu, Happy and Gajeel and Lily, coming back from delivering some ingredients to the kitchen team, were repairing some damages to the guild. Alzack, Bisca, Evergreen, Bixlow were moving tables, decorating them, and hanging decorations on the ceiling (none of them were mistletoe thank goodness). Grey was making small ice fairy sculptures on each table and larger ones to decorate the rest of the place. Erza was, of course, supervising with the Master.

"Hmm, this year looks to be especially festive," commented the master to Erza.

"Yes, I'm surprised that even Natsu hasn't complained yet," replied Erza.

"Hey, Old Man, where do you want this stuff?" said a loud voice from the doorway. Luxas had come back to Magnolia to spend the holidays with his grandfather. He had many barrels of beer, wine and all manners of liquor and some non-alcoholic beverages.

"Send them over to the bar and have Lucy and Jet sort them out," answered Erza as she walked to him to give him a hand. Together they picked up as much as they could and went to the bar. Lucy had never manned the bar before, but thankfully Jet had and knew where most of the stuff went.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said a gruff voice from the door.

"Gildarts! You're late! Bring some of the barrels and boxes over to the bar!" yelled Erza from across the room.

"Gildarts, its New Year's Eve, so try not to break anything!" yelled the Master.

Gildarts looked around, now everything started to make sense. Mirajane had mentioned something about this yesterday. He grabbed some barrels and headed to the bar. _I need to get my head out of the clouds!_

Sometime around noon, Levy and Wendy came out and offered sandwiches to the working mages. Natsu was extremely grateful when Macau set his on fire with his magic.

"Wow, you guys did an amazing job out here," said Lisanna as she and the other kitchen members joined the others for lunch.

"Gray-sama has done a wonderful job with his ice sculptures. Juvia never knew Gray-sama had such an eye for art!"

Gray blushed as he thanked Juvia for her comment.

"Bah, it's just some crappy ice done by a perv," said Natsu.

"You wanna have a go, pinky?" said Gray as he stood up, revealing that he was only wearing his boxers.

"After you put on some clothes, snowflake!"

Gray looked down and realized that yet again, he had stripped without even remembering it. "Dammit!"

But before they could destroy what they had worked on all morning, the master hit them both on the head. "If either of you as so much as scratch the place, I will subject you to _that_, am I clear?"

The boys shook in fear as they both responded, "Yes, we understand, sorry!"

"Seriously, can't you two go an entire day without picking a fight?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

* * *

After lunch and a few other tweaks, everyone headed home to rest up and get ready for the party. Mira had stayed to make sure that the turkeys, hams and pork wouldn't burn down the guild. Her siblings had fought to stay with her, but with gentle persuasion her kid brother and sister went home. She sat down on the stool for the first time that day. She opened up a book that Levy had recommended, and waited for the food to finish cooking. She had read a couple of pages when she heard the kitchen door open.

"Fried? What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep you company," answered Fried, holding two cups of tea. "Besides, you'll need some help when the food is ready."

"You should go home and rest up Fried, you'll be too tired to enjoy the party afterwards," replied Mira as he placed the tea cup on the table in front of her and took a seat.

"Don't worry about me, Mira. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you," he admitted shyly as he sipped his tea.

Mira blushed as she smiled at his reply. She closed her book and said, "Alright. I also wanted to spend some time with you today."

Fried's heart did a strange sort of leap (and nearly choked on his tea) when he heard what the white haired, blue-eyed girl had said. She also had wanted to spend time with him! He silently thanked whatever gods existed as he fought to maintain his composure in front of Mirajane.

"So," she said as she pushed her book away, took the tea cup in her hands and leaned on the table, "what are your New Year Resolutions?" she looked at him through her lashes and saw him turn a bright shade of red.

He had to look away, because if he looked down at her with her current pose, he would see her exposed bosom from his higher vantage point. "Well, you know, get closer to the other guild members." He was glad he could say that without stuttering.

"Does that include the other girls in the guild?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…N-no, I mean yes, I mean," he took a deep breath, "What I mean is I want to get to know them as nakama, and nothing else."

"What if you meet someone that interests you?" she said and stared deeply into his eyes.

His heart was pounding as he realized that Mira was flirting with him. He had no illusions of grandeur, but he was no idiot. The blood rushed to his face as he thought that maybe, just maybe, Mira liked him the way he liked her. So he decided to take a gamble. "I already met someone who interests me."

"Eh? Really? Tell me who she is!"

"Well, she's been in the guild for a while now. She's kind, caring, loving, strong, and can be quite scary if she needs to be."

"You've described almost every female mage in the guild, Fried," laughed Mirajane.

"Well, to be a bit more specific," he gulped; there was no turning back now! "She's about your height, has white hair and pretty blue eyes. She has a lovely voice, and I admire her not only for her beauty, but of her strength as a mage and as a person." He felt two teardrops fall on his hand and looked at Mira. "Mira? Are you ok? Was it something I said?" he said as panic went through him.

"No, it's just that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She dried her eyes, "Did you really mean all of that?"

He leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "Every word."

"Even the part where you say I'm scary?" she placed her forehead on his.

"Even the part where I say you're scary," he said as he brushed a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. Tea forgotten, Fried closed the gap between them and kissed the girl that had stolen his heart.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! XD**


	2. Good Luck Kiss

**Bfly here tired as heck waiting for the first sunrise of the New Year! While I'm waiting, I'm finishing up my story so you won't have to wait long for it! I hope everyone enjoyed bringing in the New Year! To everyone who reviewed, fave'd or just read this, THANKS! XD**

**David C: Thanks for proof reading!**

**Disclaimer: As of 2011, I still do not own Fairy Tail! **

**

* * *

**

Lucy was walking home, balancing herself along the small wall that lined the road. Plue was walking alongside her.

"HEY! LUCY-CHAN, BE CAREFUL!" cried the fisherman.

"I'M FINE!" she yelled back, as she made her way to the front door of her apartment. As she opened the door, she saw that her apartment had been invaded, again. Natsu was lying on her couch, Gray was sitting at her desk with what looked suspiciously like her story, while Erza and Happy were on her bed.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" said Natsu.

"Why are you guys here?" she said as Plue raced toward Erza and Happy.

"We wanted to have a last sleepover of the year," answered Erza.

"Yes, but why can't you ever discuss these things with me beforehand?"

"Why? Were you going to say no?" asked Gray, who had put down her story and looked at her.

"No, but-"

"I see," interrupted Erza, "we have been bothering you, please punch me so we can be even!"

"That won't be necessary, Erza," said Lucy. "I think I've gotten used to you guys barging in all the time. Besides, at least I'm not lonely."

After a quick nap, Lucy woke up to get ready for the party. They were supposed to be there by 7:00, to eat dinner and she wanted to be perfect. She took a quick shower, and saw Erza waiting patiently for her turn. Erza went to take her shower, and Lucy went to her closet. She pulled out a box and placed it on her bed. She smiled as she remembered how she got said box.

* * *

It had been after the guild's Christmas party, and she was in high spirits, and happy for all the presents she had gotten. She walked into her apartment, and there was Loke sitting on her bed.

"Loke?" she was half expecting Natsu and Happy there, but not Loke. The leader of the stellar spirits was wearing a red bow around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Princess. Please accept me as your present this year, and start unwrapping me."

"How about I just leave you wrapped. I wonder if you'd suffocate. Besides," she said slyly, "I thought you and Aries had something."

"You're an exception." The lion smiled, "I brought you a present that comes from all of us."

There was a box on her bed next to where Loke had been sitting. She opened her box and took out a black dress that sparkled as if it had stars all over it. She held her breath, it was beautiful.

"Loke, it's beautiful!"

"A dress to fit a princess. I hope you enjoy it."

"I really can't thank you enough. It's so perfect!"

"It was the least we could do to thank you for being such a wonderful master. We hope to be able to continue serving you."

"I hope to continue fighting alongside you all. Oh, before you leave, take your present with you and give everyone theirs."

"You got us all presents?"

"Of course, it's Christmas and you all are my friends!"

Loke smiled as he looked down at his master. He had never gotten presents from his master before. This one was something, alright. "You can still have me tonight, you know."

"Loke…" she said as she pulled out Aries' key.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she took out the beautiful dress. She double checked to make sure the boys were still asleep, which they were, and changed into the dress. She was looking herself in the mirror when she heard Erza come out of the bathroom.

"Lucy! That dress is gorgeous!"

"I got it from the celestial world as a Christmas present."

"It suits you," she said, as she exquipped a very sexy little black dress.

"That dress is very sexy!"

"Do you think it's too daring? Maybe I should use a different dress?"

"No, that one is just perfect, Erza," said the blonde stellar mage. "Now let's wake the boys up!"

After the boys got up, showered, much to their displeasure and under penalty of death, and got dressed, they headed out to the guild's New Year's Party. Many people were there already, drinking and singing merrily. They headed to a table and ordered drinks while they waited for everyone to get there. Lucy spotted a small, blue haired mage wearing a very revealing pink dress. She waved at her friend and Levy came and sat down next to her.

"Lucy, that's a lovely dress!"

"Thanks, I love your dress too! Are you trying to catch someone's eye?"

"O-of course not!" she stuttered. Lucy giggled as she turned the same color as her dress. Jet and Droy spotted them and sat down next to Lucy. What they didn't expect was a little dragon slayer pulling the iron dragon slayer toward their table. They sat next to Natsu, who was sitting across from Lucy and Levy.

"What are you doing here, junk pile?" said a very annoyed fire dragon slayer.

"I'm not any happier than you are, but I promised." Gajeel growled, ignoring Natsu's insult.

"S-sorry, I w-wanted to spend the New Year w-with both of you, since we are a-all dragon slayers, so I thought…"

Gajeel and Charle threw an accusing glare at Natsu, who felt pretty bad. "No, it's ok. I want to spend it with you guys too!" Gajeel rolled his eyes at him.

"Really? I'm so glad!" said the sky maiden happily.

It was finally time for the dinner, and the master got up and everyone became silent.

"Everyone, we are celebrating the end of another wonderful year. Remember the trials that you have been through this year and all the new nakama that have joined us. Use the past experiences that you have learned in this past year to learn and grow from them. I wish you all a prosperous New Year. May you continue to make Fairy Tail a place for friends and family!"

A large cheer erupted from all the mages, both new and old. After the Master's speech, Mira and the other waitresses came out taking orders and serving the food. Food, drinks and happiness were aplenty. After everyone had eaten their fill, Mira had taken the stage to sing a couple of songs.

"Are you going to sing, Gajeel?" asked the little dark haired dragon slayer.

"Nah, not this time. Besides, Salamander will only pick a fight, and I don't want to be subjected to _that._"

"Eh? You know what it is?" asked Lucy. She still didn't know what _that_ was. A part of her wanted to know, but another part of her never wanted to find out.

"No, but I don't intend to find out," he said.

"I understand."

As the Fairy mages partied, the clock slowly ticked down to 11:50.

"Everyone," Mira said through the microphone, "ten more minutes until the countdown begins!" A large cheer erupted. Cana and Macau brought out the champagne and glasses. As they filled the glasses, a large complaint was heard throughout the guild.

"I will not allow Wendy to partake in the consumption of alcohol!" said a very upset Charle.

"Of course not, Charle. I brought some sparkling grape juice for her and Romeo. Don't forget that I'm a father too." Said Macau, trying to calm down the infuriated white cat.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," said the now blushing Charle.

After everyone had gotten their glasses filled, it was 11:58. Everyone had gathered around Reedus, who had drawn a magical clock that showed the actual time in hour, minute and second format. All too soon, there were only 10 seconds left for the birth of a New Year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lucy found herself in a midst of cheers, laughter, crying, and couldn't help but join in. She saw Alzack and Bisca give each other the first kiss of the New Year, and she thought she glimpsed Mira and Fried give a swift peck on the lips?

"Lucy!" she heard her partner in crime give her one of his bone-crushing hugs. She hugged him just as fiercely.

"Happy New Year, Natsu!" she exclaimed.

"Hope we stay as partners for this year too!"

"Of course, who else is going to help me pay for my apartment and crash it as well?" he grinned widely at her remark. It was then that she noticed that they were still embracing each other. She blushed, and in the heat of the moment, brushed her lips lightly on his. He blushed furiously, his face turning the same color as his hair.

"Lucy?"

"It's for good luck for this new year!" she said as she blushed and looked at him shyly.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Lucy."

They were unaware that a certain white haired, blue eyed waitress had seen everything. The New Year had gotten off interestingly enough.

* * *

**I believe that one more chapter outta do it! Please review!**


	3. First Sunrise

**Yay! Last chapter! Thanks for the reviews, comments, suggestions and praises! Hope you enjoy this last chapter, I wrote it down pretty quick, since the idea was burning through my head and I **_**had**_** to write it down, you know how it goes! I only gave it an once-over so there are bound to be mistakes, I apologize in advance! XD**

**Disclaimer: The ownership of Fairy Tail does not reside with me, but with Hiro Mashima.**

**

* * *

**

"Happy 2011, Jet, Droy!" said Levy as she hugged both of her best friends at the same time.

"Happy 2011 to you too, Levy!" they replied at the same time, both blushing furiously and hugging her back.

"Here's to Team Shadow Gear having another great year!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, I hope Team Shadow Gear has an excellent year!" said a voice from down below. All three members looked down and saw Master Makarov who had come to wish them a Happy New Year.

"Master, thanks!" said Droy.

"We'll try our best this year too!" said Jet.

"Happy New Year to you too, Master!" said Levy. They watched him as he walked toward the iron dragon slayer, who was patting Wendy on the head with an amused expression on his face. Levy smiled, and decided to look for Lucy to wish her a Happy New Year. She'd talk to Gajeel after Lucy. She spotted her friend and made her way towards her when, a loud voice drew her attention elsewhere.

"I'll win the first fight of the year, you exhibitionist creep!"

"Bah, did all that alcohol make fumes in your head, flame brain? There's no way you'll beat me!"

"Gray, your clothes…" said Happy.

"Ahh! Why does this always happen?" exclaimed Gray as he was inexplicably only in his boxers, much to Juvia's pleasure.

"You sicken me," Natsu said under his breath.

"What was that you jerk?" Gray said as he grabbed Natsu's scarf. And then all hell broke loose.

"A man should start off the year with a manly display of strength!" said Elfman as he headed toward the brawling pair.

"You're in the way!" said Natsu and Gray as they both kicked Elfman out of their fight. Elfman hit Gajeel, who in turn got upset, tossed Elfman to the side and used his iron club and hit both Natsu and Gray. Elfman landed on Jet and Droy who retaliated against Gajeel. Natsu and Gray also landed on other mages, who in turn also joined the fight. Soon the guild was a mess of flying fists, kicks, tables, Gray's fairy ice sculptures, and anything else they could get their hands on. Levy crawled her way to where Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Juvia and Lily were hiding.

"Jeez, they will never change," said Levy as she dusted off her dress.

"Aye," agreed Happy.

"Yeah, I wish they could give it a rest. Happy New Year by the way!" said Lucy.

"Happy New Year to you and to all of you too!" she said as she looked at the others who were taking cover behind a table who was flipped on its side. They all replied in kind.

Juvia peeked over the table and said, "Gray-sama! Do your best! Juvia is cheering for you!" A bottle of whiskey flew straight to her head. Thankfully it passed through harmlessly, since Juvia could turn into water, and it smashed into the pillar behind them.

"They are a bunch of uncivilized hooligans!" cried Charle in disbelief.

"E-even Erza has joined the fight!" said Wendy, peeking between the boards of the table.

"Really, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"Gajeel stepped on her strawberry cake," answered Happy. A sudden chill filled the seven companions.

"Maybe I should look for another partner," Lily thought out loud.

"Lily!"said Levy.

The round-eared cat laughed. "In the event Erza kills him, of course!" and he laughed even harder.

* * *

Elsewhere Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Bisca and the Master where taking shelter behind the bar.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Master?" asked Bisca. Alzack had also joined in the fight.

"Not unless they use magic. Besides, what's Fairy Tail without a brawl every once in a while?"

They all laughed, none of them could imagine a Fairy Tail without any fighting.

"Where's Luxas? I thought he was with you," asked Lisanna.

"He's probably hiding out somewhere with Fried and the others," answered Mira. Lisanna looked at her older sister who looked slightly disappointed, or was she imagining things?

* * *

After the fighting subsided, the Master leaped out from behind the bar and said, "I hope you enjoyed your first fight of the year, because now you get to clean it up. And Natsu," he said, spying Natsu crawling toward the front door, "if you do try to run away, you will be punished with _that_, am I clear?" he smiled as he saw Natsu give an involuntary shudder. "Come up to the roof around 5 am to welcome the first sunrise of the year!" and with that, he filled his beer mug and drank it all in three gulps.

Everyone in the guild began cleaning up the aftermath.

"Wait, why am I cleaning up after you two?" cried Lucy as she pointed at Natsu and Gray accusingly. She had tied the skirt of her dress in a knot to keep it from getting dirty. She didn't want this dress to get ruined, considering the majority of her clothes did get ruined, or ripped, or burnt…

"Because Master told us to clean up, remember?" said Natsu.

"Lucy! You are so brave! You don't care if Master does _that_!" said Happy.

"No, but I didn't do anything! This is all your fault for being so hot headed!" Natsu looked at her sheepishly, and she immediately regretted saying anything.

"Why are you lumping me with him?" asked Gray.

"Because, you are as bad as he is; or maybe even worse. Please put on at least a pair of pants, Gray."

"What the…" exclaimed Gray, as he looked at himself.

"You are such a pervert," said Natsu.

Before Gray could retaliate, Erza said, "Hey you three, back to work!" who had come to see what all the commotion was about. They immediately started cleaning again.

It had taken them a while to clean up the place, and afterwards everyone went back to drinking and eating desserts. Nobody touched what was left of the strawberry cake, which pleased Erza very much. 5 o'clock rolled by pretty quickly, and everyone started to climb up to the roof. Levy grabbed her jacket and a blanket she had brought along, and together with Jet and Droy they made their way up. Many people were on the roof, and had brought blankets with them as well. She was looking for a good spot to see the sunrise when she noticed that Gajeel and Lily were all alone, and they had picked a decent spot as well. She walked up towards the iron mage and she asked if they could sit next to him. He looked at the trio and with a grunt said, "Sure". And with that, Levy sat down next to Lily, with Jet and Droy sitting next to her. No sooner had they sat down that they heard some footsteps behind them.

"S-sorry we're late…" said Wendy.

"It's ok, we didn't wait long anyways," said Lily as he smiled at the little girl. Wendy had brought along Charle, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy and Lucy.

"Levy, I didn't expect to see the three of you here," said Lucy. Levy could only blush.

"We thought Gajeel here would be all alone, so we decided to keep him company," said Droy.

"Turns out we were wrong, but oh well. This is a pretty good spot you picked, Gajeel," added Jet.

Gajeel only grunted a reply, but Levy thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Wendy, Charle and Lucy sat on the other side of Gajeel, since they were sharing a blanket. Next to Lucy were Natsu and Happy, then Erza, Juvia and finally Gray. It was chilly, and Levy was a little jealous that Lucy and Erza had their own living furnace. Erza had also exquipped into warmer clothes, and the cold didn't bother Gray or Juvia.

"You cold?" asked Pantherlily who had felt her shiver. Gajeel looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"A little," she admitted.

"Do you want our jackets, Levy?" asked her two best friends.

"No, I'll be fine," she didn't want them to freeze because of her.

Lily sighed and promptly crawled onto her lap. "You should sit closer to Gajeel, it'll help keep you warm." He looked at Gajeel with an evil grin plastered on his face as he snuggled on her lap.

"Ok," and she scooted closer to Gajeel, while Jet and Droy scooted closer to her as well. She rested her chin on Lily's head and talked while they waited for the sun to come up.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Erza. She looked at her questioningly and saw her looking back. Curious, Levy (as well as everyone else) looked back and saw what she was talking about. Mira had just walked onto the roof with her two siblings and…wait…she took a look closer…was Mira holding Fried's hand?

"Mira and Fried! I thought I saw something earlier today!" said Lucy.

"Juvia thinks that they look good together."

The new pair was welcomed with congratulations as well as whistles and cheers. It wasn't long before the dark sky turned into a navy blue. Lucy, who was pointing out the constellations that were visible, smiled and said, "The sun will be up any minute now."

"Finally!" said Natsu. "All this waiting is boring!"

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"You should relax and enjoy the company of your nakama, Natsu. You do enjoy our company, right?" said the red-head darkly.

"A-aye…" replied Natsu, feeling the menacing aura from Erza. _Man, she's scary!_

They watched as the sky turned into lighter shades of blue, and the horizon was splashed with hues of orange. It wasn't long before the first sunkissed rays leapt out from the horizon. The guild erupted into cheers as everyone made their New Year resolutions.

_I won't lose to that pink haired fireball!_

_Juvia will make Gray-sama realize Juvia's feelings for him!_

_I'll wait for you, Jellal. And I will become stronger to protect my nakama and my guild._

_I will find more yummy fish, and win Charle's heart!_

_I won't lose to anyone, and I will find Igneel!_

_I'll work to be a stronger mage, one that Fairy Tail can be proud of! And I'll strive to pay my rent on time!_

_I will work hard to gain control of my new powers, and help Wendy in every way that I can._

_I'll try not to be shy, and to find Grandine!_

_I'll continue to work hard to gain the guild's trust, especially hers. And find that bastard, Metalicana._

_I'll try to get to know him better, and make Team Shadow Gear shine!_

_I'll help this idiot gain the guild's trust._

_I'll work on my acting skills, get stronger to make Team Shadow Gear better, and to be at her side quicker._

_I'll work on my garden, get stronger to make Team Shadow Gear better, and make a flower just for Levy._

_

* * *

_

**-Aaaand that's a wrap! I didn't put names next to the resolutions, because they are in the order they were sitting and I tried to make them as obvious as possible XD I hope that their resolutions make sense, the hardest were Jet and Droy's! **

_**I will write **__**at least**__** one fanfic per month, and lose weight…**_** XD**

**Please Review!**


	4. Bonus: Fried's Confession

**Ok, I wasn't planning to write this, and the idea came kinda late so I'm adding it as a bonus! Hope you enjoy it! (Especially for those of you who wanted to see more FriedXMira)**

**This takes place at the end of chapter 2 and all of chapter 3.  
**

**Warning: there might be a few errors, so I'm apologizing in advance!**

**Disclaimer: We all know this, but since we all fear lawyers I shall restate the fact that I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (Darn!)**

**

* * *

**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fried congratulated Luxas and his fellow Raijinshuu teammates, Bixlow and Evergreen. He then quickly slipped past them and headed towards Mirajane. Mira was celebrating with her family. As he made his way towards them, her siblings had taken off, presumably to wish their friends a Happy New Year. He saw her looking around, as if she was searching for something. They made eye contact; she gave him her most charming smile, and waved at him. His felt his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Fried! I was looking for you! Happy New Year!" she said enthusiastically.

"Happy New Year, Mira. Why were you looking for me?" he asked.

"For this," she leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the lips. "The first of the year," she said, her face flushed.

Fried felt his face get hotter by the second as he stood there, dumbstruck. "Mira…I…you…ummm…" what was wrong with him? He was acting like a total idiot! Mira, looking abashed, headed towards Cana who was at the bar with Macau, Romeo, and Wakaba. Fried face palmed himself. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he blew it. Disheartened, he walked back to his friends.

"You little masochist!" said Bixlow, "I knew you had the hots for her!"

"I don't know what-"

"Come on, he's talking about Mirajane," said Luxas. "They've filled me in on how you act like a love sick puppy around her," he added when his friend didn't answer. _Am I that obvious, _thought Fried to himself.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" said Ever coyly behind her fan.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," he said with a sigh. He filled them in on what had just happened.

"What were you thinking?" chastised Ever, hitting him on the head with her fan.

"I wasn't expecting her to kiss me! It took me by surprise!" he lamented.

The three of them looked at their friend with pity.

"Well, go back to her and explain everything!" said Ever. "Don't look at me like that, Fried. I'm sure Mira will understand."

"She's over by the bar," said Luxas. Fried took a deep breath and started walking towards the bar when he heard a loud voice say:

"I'll win the first fight of the year, you exhibitionist creep!"

"Bah, did all that alcohol make fumes in your head, flame brain? There's no way you'll beat me!"

"Gray, your clothes…" said Happy.

"Ahh! Why does this always happen?" exclaimed Gray as he was inexplicably only in his boxers, much to Juvia's pleasure.

"You sicken me," Natsu said under his breath.

"What was that you jerk?" Gray said as he grabbed Natsu's scarf. And then all hell broke loose.

"A man should start off the year with a manly display of strength!" said Elfman as he headed toward the brawling pair.

"You're in the way!" said Natsu and Gray as they both kicked Elfman out of their fight. Elfman hit Gajeel, who in turn got upset, tossed Elfman to the side and used his iron club and hit both Natsu and Gray. Elfman landed on Jet and Droy who retaliated against Gajeel. Natsu and Gray also landed on other mages, who in turn also joined the fight. Soon the guild was a mess of flying fists, kicks, tables, Gray's fairy ice sculptures, and anything else they could get their hands on. The four of them hid underneath a table.

"Isn't your grandfather going to stop this?" protested Ever.

"Only if they use magic," answered Luxas. Then, without warning, Elfman landed on tier table,breaking it and landing on Ever.

"Get off me you big buffoon!" cried Ever. Needless to say, this was all it took for the four of them to join the fray.

After the fighting subsided, the Master leaped out from behind the bar and said, "I hope you enjoyed your first fight of the year, because now you get to clean it up. And Natsu," he said, spying Natsu crawling toward the front door, "if you do try to run away, you will be punished with _that_, am I clear?" he smiled as he saw Natsu give an involuntary shudder. "Come up to the roof around 5 am to welcome the first sunrise of the year!" and with that, he filled his beer mug and drank it all in three gulps.

Everyone in the guild began cleaning up the aftermath.

"After we're done here, you better confess," teased Bixlow.

"Right..." said Fried, who was lost in thought.

After the clean up, Fried looked around the guild for Mira but couldn't find her.

"Where did she go?" asked a rather annoyed Ever.

"I'll go ask her sister," said Fried, who had seen Lisanna at the bar taking her older sister's place.

"Hey Fried, Happy New Year! What'll it be?"

"Nothing, thanks. I was wondering where your sister is, Lisanna."

"Oh, Mira-nee is in the infirmary taking a nap. She was up early today-I mean yesterday, and hasn't slept at all." She eyed Fried suspiciously, "It took a lot of convincing by Elf-nii and myself to get her to agree, even though she was dead on her feet! So, if you want to talk to her, you'll have to wait until five," warned Lisanna, with a glare that Mira would be proud of.

"It's alright, I'll wait until then. Thanks, Lisanna." So he waited. A quarter 'til five, he went back to the bar.

"Lisanna, would you mind if I woke your sister up? I want to discuss something with her."

"Sure, I'd appreciate it. I have my hands full," she said as she served Macau and Wakaba another round of drinks and gave a glass of juice to Romeo, who was listening to stories of his dad's younger days. Fried thanked Lisanna and headed towards the infirmary. Soon after, Elfman came up to the bar.

"Lisanna, let's go wake Mira-nee up."

"It's alright, Elf-nii, Fried said he'd do it."

"Oh, ok. Did you tell him how to wake her up?"

Her face fell, "Oh no! I forgot!" the two looked at each other.

"If he's a man, he'll survive," and sat down at the bar to await his older sister.

* * *

Fried was in the infirmary, and saw Mira sleeping peacefully. The moon shone down on her, engulfing her in a beautiful glow. She looked like an angel. Fried walked up towards her, shook her and said, "Mira, time to get up." Her eyes flew open. Without warning, she grabbed his wrist with one hand, put the other underneath his armpit, and with a tremendous strength she flipped him onto the bed. She put her right knee on his chest, her left knee on his left arm, her right hand on his right arm, and her left had around his neck, choking him. He was helpless as she had pinned him down and restrained all movement. His angel had transformed into a demon, and was glaring down at him. _Lisanna, you could've warned me!_

"Fried?" she said, and let him go. He was gasping for air, _I could've died!_ "Sorry Fried, I get jumpy when people wake me up. That's why Elfman and Lisanna never shake me, they call my name until I wake up," she smiled apologetically.

"I'll remember that for next time," he said after he finally replenished himself with oxygen. "Anyways, I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"First of all, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It was unexpected, and it caught me off guard."

Mira smiled. "I figured it was something like that. I only left you so you could gather your thoughts."

He smiled at Mira. He was glad she was so understanding. "The next thing is, Mira," he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "you know how I feel about you, you know that I'm in love with you. I love you, you are the only girl that makes me feel this way. I want to be with you, to get to know each other better, and spend time together. If you'll have me."

Mira threw her arms around Fried's neck, and said, "Of course I'll have you." She looked at him in the eye and said, "I love you too, Fried." They kissed, with the moon shining over them.

* * *

"Hey, maybe we should check on them," said Elfman, who was now worried that his sister had killed Fried.

"No, Fried has something to say to Mira. I'm sure that's why they're taking so long," said Ever, who, with Bixlow and Luxas, has sat down at the bar to ensure that Fried wasn't interrupted by Mira's siblings. Just when Elfman was about to retaliate, Mira and Fried came down, hand in hand.

"Mira-nee?" said Elfman in disbelief. He was so happy Fried wasn't dead or torn to pieces!

"Ah!" said Lisanna, comprehension dawning on her. "The important thing was Fried's confession! Congratulations, Mira-nee!" exclaimed Lisanna who had run towards her sister and embraced her.

"Congrats!" said Luxas. "Now let's get going before we are late for the first sunrise."

They all made their way towards the roof. Fried and Mira were welcomed with congratulations as well as whistles and cheers. They made their way to where the Master was sitting. Luxas sat down next to his grandfather, followed by Ever, Bixlow, Fried, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. It wasn't long before the dark sky turned into a navy blue. They watched as the sky turned into lighter shades of blue, and the horizon was splashed with hues of orange. It wasn't long before the first sunkissed rays leapt out from the horizon. The guild erupted into cheers as everyone made their New Year resolutions.

_I will be a man among men and protect my sisters with my life._

_I will do my best to support Mira-nee and Elf-nii in anyway possible._

_I will protect my brother and sister, and my new love._

_I want to get to know her better._

_I will make more friends at the guild._

_I will strive to be a real fairy._

_I will be a man the old man can be proud of!_

_I will defend my grandson from Ivan, protect the guild at any cost, and I hope that this year these children don't go overboard and get me into a ton of trouble with the council!_

_

* * *

_

**And that's that! I feel sorry for poor Master, no wonder he has heart problems! If you aren't up to date with the manga, fear not because all I'm going to say is that I am very upset with the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! This story really just had a life of its own, I only wrote it down and shared it with you all! Please review!**

**B~fly**


End file.
